Assassin's Creed Revenge
by TLC Middle School Language Art
Summary: A brief history of Assassin's Creed.


The Assassin's Creed Revenge

Connor's friends liked to play hide and seek in the woods. He always found his friends by tracking their footsteps. When Connor hid, he went far away, but the British army caught him. As the leader walk by he knock Connor down to the ground. When he woke up he smell a burning wood and saw smoke in the sky. He tried to rush back to his village and when he get there his village was burned down and fire everywhere.

As he hustle he asked where his parents are. One of them said they were stuck at the burning house, he rush and save them but he was too late the house was burned down and he can't see them. As he grew older, Achilles Davenport help him, take care of him, and trained him. He teach Connor how to use weapons and how to fight. When Connor was trained well he gave Connor an Assassin Creed outfit.

Connor was surprise that he gave that to him. When he looked at the cloth he remember his parents and friends back then and what the British done to them. "I remember what the British do to my family," Connor said. "And I will never forget what they've done." When he wore the outfit Achilles Davenport gave, he packed up and went to French enlist. He joined the France army and helped them.

When they were at the ship going to Boston. A British ship attack them, Connor wake up and see what's happening. Their ship is about to sink, so Connor attack the British ship. He jumped over and he fought the British his crew also helped him. Connor sees the captain of the ship, he ran at him and killed him with his hidden blade. "Why did they attack as in the middle of the night?" Connor ask. "We hate each other, so whenever they sees us or we see them we will fight. "Said Nicholas Biddle the Captain

As they get to Boston he saw the leader of the British he recognize him and remember his face when he was a kid. "You guys go ahead I'll follow you guys to the group," Connor said. "Yes, I'll tell the others," said the French soldier. As Connor follow the British leader he vanish. And he realize it was an ambush! The British soldiers surround him, he have nowhere to go he was trap. "Well, well, well look what we have here? Who are you? And why are you following me?" he ask "that's none of your business," Connor said. As the soldier grab him their leader punch him at the face right and left. "As I introduce myself names Charles Lee, Friends of Haytham Kenway. And I'm also the one who killed him his whole family." As the leader turn around he said to finish him.

When Charles lee left Connor began fighting the British soldier kill them one by one and return to the French group. They prepare for war that's coming today, the British army attack Boston and Connor was far away from them. As soon as he gets there the French army thinks that they're going to lose so they gave up, but Connor said "no" he help the French win by using cannons to defeat the British. The British fall back they realize if they keep fighting they'll lose more man. The French won that war. John Pitcairn sees how he led the army and how he help them. They called Connor and said, "I have a work for you I want you to sneak into the British army and assassinate Silas Thatcher for me."

Connor follow the order he find the British army and sneak in, but when he was there Charles Lee was also there. He sneak to the window and listen to what they were planning, he have what he needed, and when they finish talking Silas Thatcher was at the corner Connor use his rope and hang him then leave. As he return he told John Pitcairn what they were planning. "The British is going to destroy Boston we should prepare." Said Connor.

As the day came the war has started they all shoot each other, dead bodies everywhere on the field and blood floating through the river. Connor attacked the British armada he hang to the edge of the ship and kill them one by one and bombed it. The second ship saw him they surrounded him, but he did not surrender he fought with them kill all of them and then Charles Lee stab him on the back from behind! As Connor fell down he shoot Charles Lee and he fainted, but he ran away. When he woke up he follow Charles's blood. Charles Lee can't run anymore because of the pain.

His sitting at the table Connor sat as well and they talk," You remember Haytham?" "Ah Haytham he was a good friend of my, but he betrayed us and ditches us when we were surrounded by French army, I was the only one who survive and ran away!" He said," So I killed him and his family." Connor respond, "Not all of them!" and stab him at his chest and say, "They were my family, my father and my mother!" killing him with anger and left him dead on the table.

He walk to the street bleeding his revenge of killing the man who killed his family, Charles Lee for what he have done didn't change him. He does no feel right. When the war ended the British won the war. Connor went to New York to visit Achilles Davenport, " Is anyone home?" he search everywhere on the house and no one was home he want to his room and saw a paper that says, " Dear Connor I ran away from the house because the British attacked us I will not be able to return there, and in fact you are old enough to protect yourself the house is yours." Connor cried that he left and is on his own.

So he spent his whole life at the house waiting for the next person like him will be train and be the next Assassin.


End file.
